


HASTA EL AÑO QUE VIENE

by aisisgallo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisisgallo/pseuds/aisisgallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es  un oneshot que presenté para el challenge del mes de octubre en el Carpe Diem del foro supernaturalforo.com, y resultó que gané el concurso XD, así que espero que os guste.</p>
<p>El tema del challenge era la noche de Halloween, y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HASTA EL AÑO QUE VIENE

**HASTA EL AÑO QUE VIENE**

 

\- ¿Tengo tiempo?  
  
\- Sí, Dean, tienes tiempo.  
  
Dean pasa al lado de su ayudante despojándose de su ropa mientras se dirige al pequeño cubículo que hay al fondo de su estancia donde tiene una sencilla ducha.  
  
Lleva un año esperando ese momento, y lo último que quiere era llegar tarde a su cita de cada año, no quiere desperdiciar ni un solo segundo.  
  
Se termina de quitar la ropa, se mete en la ducha y empieza a frotarse con fuerza el cuerpo, prestando especial atención a sus manos, y a sus uñas, donde siempre quedan restos rebeldes de sangre.  
  
No es que piense que él se vaya a asustar al verlo. En realidad él está acostumbrado a eso y a mucho más, pero Dean prefiere olvidar por unas horas lo que es su rutina diaria, le gusta fingir durante unas horas al año que todo es diferente, que la sangre no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado, que tiene una vida normal, aunque en realidad eso nunca haya sido verdad.  
  
\- En serio Dean, ¿nunca piensas dejar de hacer esto? – pregunta su ayudante mientras recoge la ropa que Dean ha dejado tirada por el suelo.  
  
\- Por supuesto que no, es lo único que tengo, y no voy a perderlo también, ya perdí demasiadas cosas.  
  
\- Ya, ya, pero después de todo el año haciendo lo que haces, no entiendo como puedes seguir fingiendo que todo es normal. Tú ya no eres normal.  
  
\- ¿Quieres convertirte en mi próximo trabajo? – le pregunta Dean lanzándole una mirada asesina a su ayudante, que se encoge durante un segundo antes de apartarse de su camino.  
  
\- No, claro que no, eso no sería nada agradable.  
  
\- Entonces cállate de una puta vez.  
  
Dean termina de vestirse con ropa limpia y sale de la estancia. Su corazón se va acelerando a medida que se acerca a al puerta. A pesar de que lleva varios años haciendo esto mismo, no puede evitar que un hormigueo de excitación se apodere de su cuerpo cada vez que llega el momento.  
  
\- Bien. – dice cuando llega frente a al puerta. – Es la hora, Sammy.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro de que no te apuntas a la fiesta Sam?  
  
\- Estoy seguro Beth, ya sabes que esta noche la tengo reservada.  
  
\- Sí, ya lo sé, todos los años la misma historia, – dice la chica soltando un suspiro. – Espero que algún día me cuentes quién es tu misteriosa cita.  
  
\- Claro, algún día, – le responde Sam con una sonrisa, aunque en realidad, sabe que eso no va a pasar nunca.  
  
Están terminando de recoger los juguetes que los niños han usado durante la tarde, y en cuanto está todo en su sitio, Sam coge su mochila y sale del colegio con prisa. Tiene que hacer algunas compras antes de ir a casa, y quiere tenerlo todo preparado cuando llegue la media noche.  
  
Lleva cuatro años trabajando en el colegio. Al principio no se le hizo fácil. Aunque siempre había deseado una vida normal, el hombre es un animal de costumbres, y hacer que su cuerpo y su mente olvidaran que había sido un cazador, no fue nada fácil.  
  
Ahora por fin lo está consiguiendo, le gusta lo que hace, y puede decir que al menos soporta su vida, el tiempo en que deseó estar muerto ya ha quedado atrás. Aunque ni su trabajo, ni sus nuevos amigos ni nada de lo que le rodea podrá darle jamás lo que va a tener esa noche. Lo que tiene cada año cuando llega la noche de Halloween.  
  
Sam llega a casa y se mete en la cocina a preparar la cena, deja todo listo y recogido y luego se mete en la ducha después de mirar el reloj para comprobar que anda bien de tiempo.  
  
Media hora después está sentado en el salón, tomando una cerveza mientras el ya familiar hormigueo empieza a apoderarse de él. Un año de espera es mucho tiempo, y su cuerpo vibra expectante.  
  
\- Bien, - dice dando un largo trago a su cerveza. – Es la hora Dean.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
Está dando un largo trago a su cerveza cuando el timbre de la puerta vuelve a sonar una vez más. Sam se levanta como un resorte y corre hacia la puerta.  
  
\- ¡Truco o trato! – dos pequeños disfrazados de fantasmas están frente a su puerta con sus cestas extendidas frente a ellos esperando la recompensa.  
  
Sam sonríe y se gira hacia la caja que tiene sobre el aparador de la entrada. Coge dos puñados de gominolas y deja uno en cada una de las cestas. – No os comáis todo de golpe chicos, o si no vuestro estómago lo va a lamentar.  
  
\- ¡Gracias señor! – los chicos salen corriendo hacia la siguiente casa con intención de aumentar su botín.  
  
Es agradable ver que para los niños aquello sigue siendo un juego. Sam cierra la puerta, pero antes de que pueda alejarse de ella, el timbre vuelve a sonar, al mismo tiempo que el reloj de pared del salón marca la media noche. Una sonrisa se despliega en la cara de Sam y vuelve a abrir la puerta.  
  
\- Hola Sammy.  
  
\- Hey Dean. – Sam se hace a un lado dejando entrar a su hermano y luego cierra la puerta tras de sí sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos.  
  
La mirada de Dean está llena de deseo contenido. Avanza hacia Sam, haciéndole retroceder hasta que su espalda pega contra la puerta, y una vez lo tiene acorralado, desliza sus manos bajo su camisa y acaricia suavemente su estómago mientras roza con sus labios los de su hermano.  
  
\- Me alegro de verte.  
  
\- Sí. – dice Sam soltando un suspiro. – Yo también.  
  
Entonces Dean levanta la cabeza y respira profundamente por la nariz. - ¿Has hecho tarta de manzana?  
  
\- Claro Dean. – Sam no puede evitar una carcajada. - ¿Acaso no la hago todos los años?  
  
\- Vamos. – Dean coge a Sam de la mano y se dirige a la cocina. – Estoy muerto de hambre.  
  
\- Eso no ha tenido gracia Dean. – dice Sam haciendo un puchero.  
  
Dean suelta una carcajada y tira de él hacia la cocina. – ¡Sí que la ha tenido!  
  
Como cada año, cenan tranquilamente, hablando de todo y de nada, contándose las últimas novedades y recordando viejos tiempos, sobre todo de su infancia, recuerdos agradables que atesoran como lo más preciado, porque son demasiado escasos como para perderlos.  
  
Como cada año, después de cenar se tumban juntos en el sofá a ver una película. “Vamos Sam, sabes que yo no puedo ver películas, dame ese capricho” Y Sam, por supuesto, se lo da. Cada día de Halloween escoge la mejor película del año para verla junto a Dean, tumbados en el sofá, enredados el uno en el otro.  
  
Como cada año, al terminar la película suben a la habitación, y se desnudan el uno al otro, sin prisa, explorando una vez más el cuerpo del otro, centímetro a centímetro, acariciando, besando, lamiendo cada rincón.  
  
Como cada año, pasan la noche sumergidos en sensaciones de placer infinito que les llevan hasta el éxtasis una y otra vez hasta que finalmente, casi al amanecer, caen extenuados, abrazados el uno al otro entre las sábanas.  
  
Poco antes de que los primeros rayos de sol empiecen a vencer a la noche, Dean se levanta y en silencio empieza a vestirse, mientras Sam le observaba desde la cama sin decir nada. Una vez ha terminado, se sienta junto a Sam y se inclina hacia él para besarle. Un beso intenso, profundo, y suave al mismo tiempo. Un beso de despedida, un beso que dice te quiero, y te hecho de menos, y hasta el año que viene.  
  
Luego Dean se levanta y se dirige a la puerta de la habitación, donde se gira para mirar a Sam una última vez.  
  
\- Hasta el año que viene, Sammy.  
  
\- Hasta el año que viene Dean.  
  
Sam ve cómo Dean sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejándole allí solo una vez más, y sigue mirando la puerta durante un largo rato, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
  
Como cada año.  
  
Como cada año cuando la noche de Halloween termina y la cuenta atrás empieza de nuevo. La cuenta atrás que le llevará otra vez a esa noche, a SU noche. La noche de Halloween, de los muertos vivientes, la única noche en la que Dean puede volver del infierno al mundo de los vivos y compartir con él las mejores horas de su vida, o de su muerte.  
  
Hasta el año que viene.  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
